Love vs the Covenent
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano are in love. But when a man comes to help distroy the covenent the love those two share is in danger. Will Rex and Ahsoka keep their love, or will the covenent distroy all hopes of their love continuing. Rexsoka parring also smaller parings Cody/Barriss, Anakin/Padme, master Chief/Cortana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is my second fanfic. So in this one we see the mash up between Halo and Star Wars the Clone Wars. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to check out my other Fanfic; The Lost Life. Thanks. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was peaceful on the _Resolute_, Anakin's ship. All that can be heard is the thumping of a young padawan's boots. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan, runs down the corridor and makes a hard turn.

"Ouch!" she yells as she hits what feels like plaster. A gloved hand reaches down to help her up.

"You probably should watch where your running lil' one." Ahsoka's eyes are closed but open as she hears the familiar nickname and jumps up. She hugs the clone and doesn't let go. The clone just laughs and hugs her back.

"Looks like someone is excited to see me." Ahsoka looks up at the 501st captain and smiles.

"Well you have been gone for a while Rexie." He chuckles at her nickname for him. He lets go of her and takes off his helmet. He into her ocean blue eyes and chuckles.

"Well you can thank Skywalker for that." She looks at him and grins.

"Oh don't worry, Skyguy will get something from me." Rex just laughs and kisses Ahsoka. He must have known how much she has been wanting to do that.

"God, it's been a while since we did that." she says breathlessly. He picks her up and carries her to his quarters.

Later that day the two lovers are called to the bridge. As they walk Ahsoka tries to catch Rex up with everything her and Barriss have done.

"You two seemed to have done a lot while I was gone." She smiles and looks at him.

"Yeah but I still would have wanted you to be there with me." Her smile fades away when she thinks about the time spent away from him. Rex sees that tears start to collect in her eyes and he stops walking and so does she. He can't stand to see anyone cry let alone Ahsoka. He gets an idea and grins as he walks to her side and runs his hand down it. As soon as he did that Ahsoka giggles and jumps away from his hand. She gives him a glare and playfully growls at him.

"Don't do that. You know I hate that."

"I know why do you think I did it." She gives him the death glare and walks over to him. He raises his arms in surrender and backs up. He hits a wall and she grabs the collar of his armor.

"You know that is one thing that I didn't want to come back." He starts smiling and she does too. He gently holds the back of her head and kisses her. It was no secret in the 501st that the two commanding officers liked each other but only a few knew they were dating.

Finally when they reach the bridge they see Yularin and Anakin reading something off a data pad. Next to them is Artoo and ARC trooper Fives. Anakin doesn't realize they entered the bridge but Fives does and walks over to his brother.

"Rex, it's good to see you alive." The two soldiers shake hands Mando style.

"Like wise Fives." As soon as Rex speaks Anakin, Yularin, and everyone on deck looks at Rex and Anakin walks over to his best friend and clone captain.

"Rex, thank god your alive." Rex smiles but then gives his general a confused look.

"Didn't you call me down here sir?" Anakin stops smiling and mimics Rex's confused look.

"No I thought you could use some more rest." Rex looks even more confused.

"If you didn't contact me then who did." As soon as he says that the door opens and a clone wearing the iconic orange markings of the 212th walks in.

"I did." Rex smiles and turns around slowly to see his closest brother and most trusted friend.

"I would have expected you to call not send a message. I haven't seen you in five months Cody, the least you could do is call me." Cody laughs at his brother's remark and the two clasp hands.

"Sorry I was uhh held up." Rex picks up on the hint Cody give and smiles at his brother knowing the he himself was caught up in the same way. Ahsoka covers her mouth with her hand to keep from gigling. She would so use this against Barriss the next time they hung out.

The rest of the day was normal for everybody. Rex and Ahsoka spent the rest of the day "catching up", as Ahsoka wanted to call it. Fives was talking to Cody about God knows what. Barriss spent a while trying to perfect a knew move with her lightsaber and Anakin was arguing with the admiral. No one on the _Resolute _could predict what would happen next. Everything on the ship went quiet. That didn't last long though as the sound of a little girls laughter was heard through the ship. Everyone knew just who it was that was laughing. It was Ahsoka and no doubt Rex was making her laugh.

Inside Rex's quarters was Ahsoka rolling on the bed and then onto the floor. Now Rex was the one laughing at his girlfriend's actions. Rex had told Ahsoka the story of what happened on Naboo and how he fell off a shakk and how Padme laughed until it hurt. Ahsoka tried to picture that and started laughing. Rex kept saying that it wasn't funny and that it hurt when it ran over him and she laughed even harder. She replied with the same response "My poor baby." which made her laugh even more. It was ironic because rex was two years older the she was, biologically speaking. He finally got tired of her making fun of her and he made her squeal like a school girl when he lightly tickled her bare sides. She was still laughing even after she had been tickled and then been threatened that he would do it again. Truth be told she didn't mind being tickled by Rex all that much, but it still scared her when he said he would. She knew that Rex was a man of his word which is what made him being away a little more bearable.

Hours later everyone went to sleep. Well almost everyone. Ahsoka lay next to rex still awake. She was afraid that he would leave her if she fell asleep. Rex woke up and knew she was still awake. He turned to face her and that movement scared her.

"Ahsoka," he said tiredly, "you need to sleep." Ahsoka faced him with tears in her eyes. When one fell Rex wiped it off with his thumb. She looked right at him and then looked away.

"I can't. I know you're just going to leave when I do sleep." He turned her so she was now facing him. He pulled her closer and held her tight.

"Ahsoka I would never leave you unless you knew about it." He held her as she started crying. Her tears made his shirt wet around his chest. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back lekku to calm her down. He grew angry at the person who put this ridiculous thought in her mind. Her crying stopped and he looked at her to see she was asleep. He hated the idea that she cried herself to sleep but he was happy she was asleep. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep as well.

That morning Ahsoka woke up with a nightmare and couldn't move. She started quietly

screaming because her voice was weak. 'I must have been crying last night." she thought. As she struggled and whimpered she felt a shift in pressure around her waist.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Ashoka!" She stopped whimpering and struggling at the familiar voice and looked at the arms around her waist. She sighed in relief and held onto Rex tightly.

"What's wrong? Why were you screaming." Rex asked. Ahsoka told him of the constant nightmares she had ever since he left for the mission to stop the assassination attempt on Senator Amidalla's life. He held her and kissed her forehead.

"That won't happen." She looked at him and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know this won't happen." He put his hand on her head and directed it towards his heart. He made sure her ear was above his heart.

"Do you hear that?" She nods and closes her eyes and listens to his heart and baritone voice. "That is how I know." She looks at him confused. "As long as I have a breath in my body no one will capture you for as long as you have dreamed. Even Skywalker wouldn't let that happen. Neither would the 501st. You are the heart of this battalion, there is no way we are letting you go."

"Thanks Rex. I needed to hear that." He kisses her and holds her tight.

"Don't mention it."

Later everyone is called to the hanger for the news on the next mission. Anakin stands on a box at the front and addresses the croud.

"Men listen up. We have encountered a new enemy. They are unlike any creature we have fought before. We have an ally here who has experience in the things." All of a sudden a heavy thumping comes from inside the ship be hind Anakin. Rex's eyes go wide like they might pop out of his head when he sees the green armor of the new "ally". He says something that everyone looks at him for.

"Chief!"

**A/N okay so there is the first chapter for you. For all my readers that read The Lost Life, I am taking a break from that for now. I just got inspiration for a Star Wars/Halo crossover. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so not a lot to say just thanks for your support enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter 2

"Chief!" The man looks around to find who is calling him. When he sees Rex he walks towards him. The two look at each other then shake hands.

"Good to see you made it out alive." Ahsoka looks at the man. His voice is low and course.

"The war against the covenant has not been kind to you has it?" Chief laughs a little. Even Rex is surprised. Chief never laughs.

"I could almost say the same to you." Chief then takes a chip out of his helmet and a hologram pops up. The girl in the hologram turns around and faces Rex.

"Captain you look well." Rex takes his helmet off and looks at the projection.

"You look better than the last time we met, Cortana." Ahsoka grabs Rex's arm and almost hides herself from the two new people. Chief sees the small movement and looks at Rex.

"Who's the girl, Rex?" Rex looks at his girlfriend and sees her trying to hide. He holds her arm and is happy that Chief is so big that he covers Ahsoka's actions.

"This is my commander and friend Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka looks at the two of them and back at Rex.

"Hi." Cortana picks up on her and Rex's relationship and looks at Rex. He gives her a look that tells her to be quiet about it. Cortana looks at Chief and then at Rex.

"Put me back in Chief. I'm done out here." Chief does put the chip back in and turns to head towards the front to address the crowd.

"Listen up," he yells, "as you now know My name is Master Chief. I will help you against the covenant but I will not lead you. I have a mission of my own so I will not always be there. Captain Rex also knows about the Covenant. Use both of us to help you."

Later that day Ahsoka goes to her room and sits on her bed. She puts her head in her hands and tries not to cry. Her nightmares are coming true. These people show up and they go to get rid of the aliens. Then during the fight Rex tries to save the man and winds up getting shot. The big aliens grab her and the last thing she sees is Rex getting hit by a blue grenade and gets blown up. Then she normally wakes up. She doesn't want to lose him but she knows she can't make him stay back. As she thinks about these things there is a knock at her door.

"It's open" she says weakly. The door opens and Rex walks in. The bond those two share means that he can feel when she is upset.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He sits next to her and puts his hand on her back. This simple act breaks her and she starts crying. Rex pulls her into his chest and strokes her lekku. "Shh it's okay, it's okay." She tries to speak through her sobs but the words get jumbled up. Rex gives up on trying to get her to stop and just lets her get it out.

An hour later Ahsoka calmed down and was now laying on her bed with Rex at her side. She looks at him and realizes that he is asleep. She quietly gets up and goes over to the desk in her room. She grabs a little book and writes something down. She looks at the time and sees that it is 11:00 at night. She walks over to her bed and lays down. She is startled when she feels Rex wrap his arms around her. He leans into her and whispers in her ear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get some sleep, your going to need it." She looks at him in confusion. The men weren't supposed to move out for a week. "You'll see why tomorrow. Just get some sleep." She hugs Rex and rests her head on his chest.

"I love you Rex."

"I love you too cyar'ika" he kissed her and held her tight. After five minutes she fell asleep and Rex smiled. He thought that she was extremely cute either when she was laughing or sleeping. He thought she was beautiful all the time but certain things added to that. He couldn't stop thinking about why she was crying but he was happy she wasn't. He hated it when she cried and wanted to hurt anyone who made her cry. Of course she was just a teenager so it was normal for her to cry occasionally, but he was always there to pick her up. He finally went to sleep and thought about what he had planed for her.

The next morning Ahsoka didn't wake up with a nightmare. She woke up to a hand running up and down her back. It was relaxing for her and her body loosened up a bit. She turned to face Rex and had a smile on her face. For some reason her smile melted Rex's heart, in a good way.

"Morning beautiful." Rex said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning Rexie." She holds onto him and sighs. He lifts her chin and plants a kiss on her lips. He runs his and lightly over her lekku and she giggles. 'He must have forgot how sensitive my lekku are.' she thought. He looks at her semi surprised and semi expecting that reaction.

"Sorry my lekku must be a little more sensitive right now." He now realizes why she giggled.

"Oh yeah, Torguta's lekku are one of their nerve centers." Ahsoka just laughs at that.

"Oh so you want to laugh eh?" Rex says playfully. Ahsoka knows what will happen but she can't stop laughing at that remark. Rex smirks and lightly runs his hand on her bare belly. She laughs harder than before and now begs Rex to not do that again. He just chuckles and kisses Ahsoka's head.

"Don't worry. I only do that when you deserve it." He gets up and puts a list on her desk. He looks over his shoulder at her.

"Pack these things and meet me in the hanger."

She goes to the hanger and sees her master and her boyfriend talking to each other.

"Thanks for getting the ship sir." Anakin smiles and grabs Rex's shoulder.

"No problem Rex it'll be good for her to get out of the ship." And with that Anakin leaves and Ahsoka walks up to Rex. She looks at him and clears her throat to show she was there.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah but where are we going?"

"The surface."

"Why?"

"Because we are over Naboo. So we are going to an island retreat Senator Amidala showed me. She helped set this up." The two of them walked onto the small cruiser and got ready to leave.

**A/N Okay second chapter hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so still nothing to say but thanks for reading if you have any ideas for characters tell me and I will decide which ones I like the best. I will give you a shout out.**

Chapter 3

Rex lands the ship and looks around everything seems clear.

"Okay you ready?" Rex looks at Ahsoka and smiles. He can't seem to not smile at her when he sees her.

"What do I have something on me?" Rex laughs and hugs her. She seems confused but would never turn down a time to hold onto to Rex. They walk out and automatically get hit with a cool breeze.

"This is so nice. How did you do this?"

"I told you I had some help. Don't you listen to me?" She laughs and looks at him.

"No not always." He looks at her and laughs with her. He can't believe how much she has grown. She is still shorter than most her age but she is fit and she is mentally capable of many things. She is no longer the little girl that needed help commanding troops. She is a full blown jedi. Even though she is still a padawan. He still treats her like a child and she acts like it sometimes.

"Rex, are you okay?" Rex snaps out of his daze and realizes he was staring at her. He starts blushing and Ahsoka laughs.

"Sorry guess I was day dreaming." She laughs harder. She knew just what he was doing, he was thinking about how much she grew over the past year. She loved the thought that he was thinking about her. She often found him doing so. Rex walks around and looks at every thing on the retreat. He knows that Ahsoka thinks he is curious, but he is sweeping for any danger. Ahsoka realizes that he still has his beloved twin pistols that he rarely doesn't have them on him. She walks up behind him and grabs the pistols out of their holsters.

"Ahsoka not funny. Put them back." Rex said without turning around. Ahsoka swears the he has force capabilities.

"Why? There is no danger here. Seriously why do you need them?" She has a little attitude when she says that but not much. Rex looks at her with fear in his eyes. Ahsoka feels a hot breath behind her. She sees Rex reach for his guns but he remembers she took them. She turns around to see nothing there. Rex grabs his blasters and grabs Ahsoka's arm and pulls her behind him. That movement made something unseen happen. A creature came out of nowhere and pulls out a devise. Before it activates it Rex fires two shots at the beast. It grunts and activates the devise and two blue blades pop up. It charges at Rex only to be shot in the back of the head.

"Get her out of here!" Chief runs at the thing and attacks it.

Rex and Ahsoka have been running for a while and she stops.

"Rex what was _that_?" He turns around and checks the surroundings.

"That was a covenant brute. Deadly soldiers that can hide themselves. That is the reason I had my pistols. Also I grabbed these." He holds out Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"My lightsabers! I thought I left these in my room." She looks at Rex who is still looking around.

"You did I grabbed them before I left your room." Chief runs up to the two of them.

"We need to leave. There will be more of them if we stay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay well let's go to the ship."

"You can't, the brute destroyed it during the fight."

"Well how will we get out of here?" They both look at Rex who has his hands on his blasters. He pulls them and shoots in almost every direction. Then green and pink lasers shoot out of the bushes.

"Run I'll take care of this."

"No captain, you can't do this alone." Just then Rex is hit by a pink spike.

"REX!" He kneels and looks at Ahsoka

"Run! Don't turn back for anything. Chief call for a new ship and get her on it. I'll cover from behind."

"Captain you are going to need help." Rex pulls the spike out and throws it. He puts a hand on Chief's shoulder.

"I won't need help but you will. Just keep her safe. I'll join you when I can old friend." He turns to Ahsoka, who has tears in her eyes. He walks over to her and he holds her tightly.

"Go with Chief I'll be there soon then you can yell at me." She laughs a little at that. She holds him tightly and doesn't let go.

"I won't leave you here."

"Go I'll be right behind you. Look over your shoulder a couple times and I'll be there."

'We've been running for hours why can't we stop?' Ahsoka thinks. Rex has stopped shooting and called reenforcements. The ship would meet them at the old landing sight. Rex stops and so does Chief.

"Here this is where the ship will be."

"They are closing in Chief."

"I know wait, do you feel that?" Rex smiles in relief he knows that signature.

"Orbiter." A brute comes out of the shadows and Ahsoka pulls her lightsabers.

"Ahsoka stop he is on our side." She looks at Rex and puts her sabers away.

"Captain, Chief it is so good to see you two again." The Orbiter looks at Ahsoka and sees her fear.

"You fear me don't you child?" She looks at him no longer with fear but anger. She hated it when people called her a child.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ahsoka calm down."

"Why should I Rex? Tell me why I should. I would _love_ to here it." Rex looks at her hurt and angry. She never spoke to him like that.

"Because if you want to get out of here with your little life you will not act like that to an ally little one. The fact that you can't let it go for a minute so we can get out of here is disappointing." She looks at Rex. She no longer has anger in her eyes. She looks at him really hurt. He looks at her his eyes soften a little but before he can say anything to her the ship comes.

On the ship everyone is quiet for the ride. Rex still sits right next to Ahsoka but neither of them look at each other. The ship arrives at the cruiser and they get off. Ahsoka goes straight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to her room and doesn't talk to anyone. Barriss walks up to Rex and confronts him.

"What happened to Ahsoka?" Rex looks at her but doesn't say anything for a minute.

"A lot Barriss, a lot. I need to go find her right now so if you will excuse me." He leaves and walks to her room. He stops at the door and knocks.

"I don't want to talk." He sighs and knocks again.

"I said I don't want to talk."

"Then don't. Just listen." She uses the force and opens the door. Her face is red from crying and she is shaking very hard. Rex walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. She didn't struggle at all. She leaned into him when he held her.

"Listen I didn't mean any of that. Those things I said, they were out of hurt and anger. You just scared me when you spoke to me like that and I guess I couldn't handle it. I'm really sorry and I never meant to hurt you. I love you Ahsoka. I always will." He held her tightly and she looked up at him.

"I love you two Rexie." She laughs a little and kisses Rex. She lays on him and he lays back. She closes the distance between them and places her head in the center of his chest. He looks at her and kisses her, and she kisses back._ 'How in the world did I ever yell at her. She is too kind for me to do that.' _he thought_. 'I wish I hadn't sassed him. He never did anything to me.' _Ahsoka thought. Rex looked at her and she was peacefully sleeping in his arms. She stirred but calmed down quickly. Rex chuckled and rubbed her back. He closed his eyes and tried to think about how he would make it up to her.

**A/N okay so the first taste of the covenant and the effects they can do to the couple. I'm working on the smaller couples. I want to give a special thanks to Coffee Muncher for bringing a few things to my attention. I will start working on any mistakes I make. Thanks for the support**.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N okay so you will see some Cody/Barriss stuff here, but of course the majority will be Rex and Ahsoka. Thanks for the support.

Chapter 4

Ahsoka wakes up to find out that no one was next to her. She immediately starts to get scared and freaks out. She hears a thud outside her door and she starts whimpering. She notices that it's still dark out. She hears a grunt and then another thud. She grabs her lightsabers and run to the door. When it opened she saw Barriss, Cody, and a unconscious Rex. She quickly went to help the two pull Rex in the room and shut the door.

"What happened?" She tried to hide the fear and worry in her voice but failed.

"Ahsoka please don't freak out," Barriss starts but is soon cut off by a groan by Rex. Ahsoka looks his way with ten times more fear than before.

"What happened?" this time they realize that she is worried scared and also annoyed.

"Well he sort of," Cody stops Barriss. They both know Cody knows how to give bad news calmly.

"He came to the med bay earlier with a huge pain in his chest. Barriss looked at it and found a puncture wound with a pink sliver in it." Ahsoka just looked at the wound on Rex's chest. She walks over to him and sits next to him. Barriss and Cody share a look. They both look at the two and go to leave. Before they do, Barriss runs over to her friend and gives her a hug.

"We will try to do everything we can to heal him Ahsoka I promise."

"I know you will. That's just who you are. You two don't have to stay here I can ahndle Rex alone."

"Alright but if you need us contact us. Make sure Rex takes it easy, he really needs it."

"I'll make sure he does thanks Cody. I'll contact you guys if we need you. Wait what will we do in a week?"

"Well he should be healed soon so he should be back on active duty."

"Oh okay." They both could see the sad look on her face when they said that.

"I'm sure that doesn't mean that he won't have time for you Ahsoka."

"It's not that Barriss, it's something else."

"You're afraid you will lose him if he goes into battle. You think it would be better if he stayed back for a while." She can't believe Cody figured it out. She wondered if Rex knew or if he couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"But have you thought about what that would do to the men?"

"No I guess I was so worried about losing him I didn't think about anyone else."

"It's okay Ahsoka. I've done it with Cody multiple ..." Cody shoots a look at her and she covers her mouth with her hand. Ahsoka giggles when she sees this scene unfold before her. Then Barriss starts blushing and Cody hangs his head and Ahsoka laughs even harder.

The three friends talk for a while before Rex wakes up. When he sits up he groans with pain. The sudden noise scares Ahsoka and she turns to see that Rex woke up.

"Rex! Your up." She smiles at him and gets up she walks over to him and sits down next to him. He hugs her as tightly as he can with one arm.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, but uh can someone tell me why it is I can't move my right

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

arm?" Cody laughs and Barriss hits his chest.

"You have some slight nerve damage Captain. It'll go away later."

"Yeah Rex, this is the second time you've had nerve damage in that arm."

"Cody!" Rex growls. Ahsoka looks at Rex in shock.

"The _second_ time?" Rex puts his head in his one good hand then glares at his brother. Barriss starts laughing and Cody chuckles at his brother's expression.

"It's a long story I'll tell you about later." Cody and Barriss are now laughing hard and Rex gets an idea.

"So Cody you and Barriss huh?" Cody and Barriss stop laughing immediately. Now Rex and Ahsoka are laughing and they can't stop. They are surprised at what Barriss does.

"Yes we are a couple." To prove it she pulled Cody's head down to her own and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled her closer. Ahsoka looks at them wide eyed with her mouth open. Rex just leans back and watches this. Ahsoka gets tired of watching them and pulls Rex closer to her. He gets the hint and pulls her on his lap and kisses her. She kisses back and meets his passion with her own.

It was 10:00 and Ahsoka and Barriss fell asleep. Rex and Cody, however, were wide awake and talking about the upcoming battles. Rex gives Cody an unsure look about the past events.

"I don't like it Cody."

"Don't like what?" Rex sighs and looks at Ahsoka who was peacefully sleeping.

"I don't like the fact that Ahsoka's nightmares are coming true." Cody gives him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has been having more of night scares and she normally wakes up screaming or crying. She told me that the same dream keeps playing in her mind. These strange people come to help fight off these weird things and then during a battle I go running to save the strange man and I get shot. Then these creatures grab her and before they take her she sees a blue grenade hit me then hears the explosion." Cody's expression quickly changed. He looks at Rex with a grimace and then looks down.

"Well that sounds like you. Trying to save an ally, but that's awful that she dreams about that."

"It's not like she wanted to dream that. She also thinks well just wait and you'll see." Just as he said that Ahsoka starts whimpering and almost cries out. Rex walks over to her and holds her tight.

"I told you I wouldn't leave. I'm right over there talking to Cody. Get some sleep." She goes back to sleep easily and Rex walks back over to Cody.

"She thinks you are going to leave her."

"Yeah someone put the thought in her mind that when she is asleep I will leave her. I just want to hunt that person down."

"One thing at a time Rex, one thing at a time." Rex looks at Cody. He knows his brother is right but he can't stop feeling that Cody is wrong.

"Right what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea Rex. I guess we wait for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the same the four friends stayed in Rex's room for most of the day. Rex's condition was getting better, yet everyone was wary of him. He knew this but he continued to ignore it. 'It'll all end in two days when the real battle begins.' he thought. Chief was working with the men on how to fight the creatures, but it puzzled Rex. He never knew what Chief was teaching them. He knew what Chief taught him all those years back but this was very different. He decided to brush it off and head to the mess hall. When he got there, what he saw would scare Yoda. He just stood there as he saw the horrific scene. Clones dead or knocked out. He looked at one of the dead cloned and noticed there were two holes in his chest.

"Blast! The covenant are here." He got up and looked around. He couldn't see any trace of the brute that did this. 'Where are you?' His thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing scream. He knew that voice anywhere. He ran down the hall and straight to the origin of the scream. Ahsoka's room. As soon as he got in there he saw her lightsabers across the room. Cody's body was limp at the door. Rex checked his pulse. 'Good he is only knocked out.' He looked around the room and saw Barriss laying on the bed, her eyes were closed. There was no sign of Ahsoka anywhere. He heard a huff and turned around. There stood the brute. That brute watched him for a minute. Then he quickly grabbed one of Ahsoka's lightsabers and ignited it.

They just stood there. Before the brute could react Rex stabbed him with the lightsaber. He cut the head off and stabbed the heart. The brute went down with a heavy thud that shook the whole ship.

"They started the war." Ahsoka comes out of hiding when she hears his voice.

"How did you do that?" Rex chuckled at her and gave her, her lightsaber.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him in awe.

"How did you activate my lightsaber? Only someone with the force could do that."

"Um well I uh." She sees him struggling and realizes why. Her accusations were right.

"You can use the force!" She smiles. She knew it all along but Rex always denies it.

"No I can't."

"What ever you say Rexie."

A/N well there we go. The beginning of the battle between clones and the covenant. I will be doing another story and it will be just a clone wars fiction. Thanks for your support and thank you to the members of my community for making those stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay so I haven't updated for this story for a while so I hope this is a good chapter and I hope I answer some questions about Rex's relationship with Chief. Anyway on with the story enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Rex walks onto the bridge and sees no one is there. 'Hmm that's odd normally Skywalker is here but he isn't.' He walks up to the holo and puts a chip into the access port. He hits a few buttons and a picture of a battle plays. Rex doesn't hear Ahsoka walk into the door and she hides behind a table and watches. Rex hits a button and the video starts playing.

"_This is Clone Captain Rex of the 501__st__. Battle log entry 5. We've encountered an enemy and we've never seen anything like it." Rex moves to the makeshift cover that is stopping the men from getting killed. He activates his comlink and sends out a message._

"_This enemy is hard to beat. If anyone out there can hear me I'm Clone Captain Rex and we are pinned down. I repeat we are pinned down, we need reenforcements_. _Does anyone read me?"_

_Rex looks towards the men and sees many are being taken down._

"_I'm sorry men but I can't get anyone on the line. I doubt anyone heard us."_

"_It's okay sir. You know the men will follow you to the end." Rex looks at his right hand man. Denal has always been there next to Rex ready for battle. He was a soldier that Rex enjoyed working with._

"_I know Denal, I just wish the end wasn't this close." Just as Rex said that a ship flies down and someone drops down. He looks at the two clones in the front and one looks back at him._

"_Where is your captain?" The clone looks at the guy and then nods back to Rex._

"_Captain's back there. Scythe cover me!" The clone moves to the left flank and starts firing. The man walks up to Rex and he looks around at the fallen men._

"_Looks like I got here just in time. I'm Master Chief. I'm a Spartan, I deal with the covenant, which I see you already engaged."_

"_Can you help us?" Chief looks at Rex and nods. He turns around and starts sniping the covenant._

"_You need to push your men back then spread out and corner them_. _It's the only way to stop them."_

"_Thank you." Rex sends the men back and he follows suit._

Rex stops the video and looks down at the chip.

"We won that battle because of him, you know. We wouldn't have survived if he didn't drop down." Ahsoka come around to face Rex and he looks at her.

"So that's how you met him." Rex nods and then pulls the chip.

"After that I tracked him down. I decided to help him since he helped me. He taught me everything I know about the covenant. He showed me Cortana on a mission. When I left they decided to keep in touch with me."

"I had no idea you guys were so close." Rex nods and grins. He looks at Ahsoka and then he get's an idea.

"Follow me." She looks at him confused but does as he said. They walk to the training center and they see the men working on hand to hand against the Arbiter.

"Chief!" Chief turns around and walks up to Rex and Ahsoka.

"Your late." Rex shakes his head and then Ahsoka looks at him.

"Listen I came to tell you that is was training time but you were playing that video."

"The first battle we fought together?"

"Yeah. Anyway I think it's time for Cortana and Ahsoka to finally meet."

"Good idea." Chief reaches up to his helmet and pulls Cortana out. He hands it to Ahsoka and then he and Rex walk over to the Arbiter. Ahsoka activates Cortana and both of them go to her room.

The men watch as Rex faces the Arbiter. Rex get's into a stance and the Arbiter does the same.

"The child is very excitable isn't she?"

"Who Ahsoka? No she's just a teenager. It's normal for her to be like that." Both of them go to punch each other but Rex is smarter. He grabs the Arbiter's hand and slides under the Arbiter.

"Take a good look men. Your captain knows how to do this. You need to learn."

"Hey Arbiter don't you think this is a little sad? I mean I'm beating you at this."

"This is a little sad. You have also been getting better."

"I have to now I'm going to take you down."

"Try it."

Ahsoka walks into her room and her and Cortana are laughing.

"Wait he actually fell out of the Pelican?" Cortana tries to stop laughing so she can answer.

"Yes he did. I thought Rex was going to wet pass out from laughing so hard."

"I doubt Chief was happy about that." Cortana just shakes her head.

"He was so mad that he actually forgot what happened."

"Wow I just can't believe it."

"Neither could I." Ahsoka just falls on her bed and looks at Cortana.

"Isn't there anyway that you can get out of there?"

"Sadly no. Dr. Halsey didn't design me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ahsoka. I've come to terms with it."

"Maybe one of our technicians can do something."

"I wish they would. That way I could get out of this chip whenever I want to."

"Well I think I can help with that."

The next day is a day that everyone feared. It was the first day of the battle. This is what everyone trained for. This is what Ahsoka wished never came. The men get ready to deploy and Ahsoka walks over to Rex.

"Rex do you have to fight today?"

"Ahsoka, I know you don't want to loose me but trust me. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Hey it'll be fine just keep your back covered."

"Okay." All of a sudden a clone comes over to Rex, out of breath.

"Sir there is a few other people who came here that you might want to check out."

"Okay take me to them." Rex walks over to the group and immediately recognizes them.

"Noble squad."

**A/N okay so I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know it was long over due. Next chapter is the fight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N okay so I did some research on how the covenant fight. Hopefully this will help with the battle being more realistic. I will be doing a more detailed version of this story so look for that. I would like to thank everyone who made all of this possible. Thanks for everything and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Rex walks over to the man in blue armor. When he looks at the captain he immediately realizes who it is.

"Captain Rex, long time no see." Rex looks at the man then he takes his helmet off.

"Same here. Nobles. Carter you have a new addition don't you?"

"Yeah SPARTAN-II commando. We got him 2552. SPARTAN-B312 a.k.a Noble Six."

"They mainly call me Six. How do you know Noble team anyway?" Rex chuckles at Six's question.

"Don't worry six. Me and your team go way back. Actually I was at the battle of Fumirole."

"Yeah had it not been for him we would be still be down a noble."

"Right but that's not what you're here for." Carter looks at the team then at Chief and Rex.

"Right. We're here to take out the covenant. I guess that's why you're here Chief."

"It is." Rex sighs and looks at Ahsoka who is still talking to Cortana.

"Let's get this over with." They all nod and they get their gear.

After an hour the men are getting in gun ships, drop teams are loading in pelicans, and Rex is walking to the hanger with Chief, Ahsoka, and Carter. Rex and Carter are holding their helmets under their arms. Chief grabs Cortana and he looks at her.

\"I'm ready for this Chief."

"Good because the battle is starting." Chief looks at Rex, and Carter and nods.

"Ahsoka you need to load with the men in a gun ship."

"Where are you going?" She looks at him and he looks back at her.

"Carter, Chief, and I are going in a pelican. We are dropping down."

"What? That wasn't part of the plan."

"I know but plans change. You need to be with the men. It's dangerous dropping with the covenant shooting at you. Stay with Cody and don't leave his side." Before he could respond a voice sounds over the speaker.

"Attention all soldiers fighting in the battle below; report to the hangar bay immediately."

"That's our cue. See you after the fight Ahsoka." She watches as he and the others run to the pelican and then she hears Cody.

"Commander get on the ship now!" She runs over to the ship and get's on. The last thing she sees is Rex putting on his helmet, then the doors close.

The pelican isn't as packed as Rex would have thought. He sits down on a bench in the pelican and goes over the briefing with everyone.

"Okay so we drop here, and the rest will enter the fight right behind us. I gave the pilots strict orders not to land until they see us on the ground."

"And if they don't?"

"Try to be optimistic Kat." She looks at Rex and then at the map.

"I was being optimistic. We could be shot down before we even get down there."

"We won't. Johnson's got us covered." Rex nods in agreement.

"Chief's right Johnson and the corps were deployed to take out their AAA's."

"That may be true Rex, but we still have the Wraiths to worry about." Rex looks at Chief and shakes his head.

"Kat that's why I have this." Rex pulls out a SPARTAN laser. Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Chief shakes his head and Carter just stares.

"How did you get that?" Rex puts the laser down and turns to the hatch.

"Johnson." Chief just Shakes his head and Noble squad just laughs.

"Alright everyone. We are over the drop zone. Captain if you're going to shoot that thing down there you might want to do it now." Everyone looks at the pilot and Rex takes aim. He fires and then looks in shock.

"Everyone hold on to something." All of a sudden a beam hits the pelican and it starts dropping.

"We are hit. Everyone jump now. Pilot you too." Everyone jumps and Rex tries to continue the plan.

"You all know what to do once we hit the ground." The team hits the ground and Carter yells.

"Let's go move all of you. Get ready for the ground team to come and start firing."

"Ground team get here now! We can't hold them for long. I'll give you our coordinates. I just have too ... Ah!"

"Rex!" Carter and Chief run to Rex as he goes down. When they get there they see he is bleeding.

"Nobles cover Rex. I'll give ground team our coordinates. Chief make sure he stays alive."

"I will Carter."

Ground team hits the ground and Ahsoka runs faster than she has before. She heard Rex go down and she heard Carter tell Chief to keep him alive._ 'What happened to Rex? Why did he go down? Why is Carter telling Chief to keep him alive?' _Her questions are answered as soon as she sees Kat take Rex's helmet off. 'Rex was hit.'

"Captain stay with us. Carter he is pale from blood loss."

"We need a med evac or else he will die. What was he hit with?"

"A needle rifle. The puncture went straight through. The needle is still there but it's stuck." All of a sudden Rex get's up and raises his gun.

"Everyone focus your attention on the covenant. Not me! I'll be fine." Rex grabs his helmet and starts firing on the covenant. All of a sudden a scarab comes and starts wiping out the ground team.

"Everyone retreat." Rex looks at Chief and sees he is getting overwhelmed.

"Arbiter get one of your men to get Ahsoka out of here. Now!" Rex looks at Ahsoka and then a Chief. 'Sorry kid, but I have to do this.' Rex runs towards Chief and Ahsoka looks at him.

"Rex don't..." Before she can finish the Arbiter and another Elite grab her and she freezes. _'No, no, no. my nightmare. I can't let this happen, but I can't get out of there grasp.'_

"Please you need to help them."

"We have orders to get you out of here." She looks at Rex and sees him fighting.

"Come get me! Chief get up we have to fight." He helps Chief get up and a covenant sniper shoots Rex in the neck. He drops down to one knee and coughs up blood.

"Chief go. Get out of here while you can." Chief stands there and shoots. Just as Rex gets up a grenade hits his chest.

"You mother..." Before he finishes Rex get's sent twenty feet back and stops breathing.

"You will pay for that!" Chief turns around and runs towards Rex. As he runs he sees Ahsoka drop to her knees, crying.

"I'm sorry kid." Chief grabs Rex and throws him over his shoulder.

"Carter get a medic ready."

"Why are you hurt?"

"No but Rex isn't breathing. He got shot in the throat and then blown back by a grenade."

"Crap. Alright I'm getting one ready now."

"Good, Arbiter get her on a ship now."

"Already on it."

When the ships leave the surface Rex gets prepped for surgery and Anakin walks up to Ahsoka. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

"He'll be fine, Ahsoka. I mean it's Rex we're talking about. He always pulls through."

"I hope that's true master. I don't know what would happen if he didn't."

"Well let's hope we will never have to see the day that happens." A medic walks up to Anakin and Ahsoka and Anakin stands up.

"What's the damage Kix?"

"Sir, there is no easy way to say this. The captain was shot through the chest and lost a lot of blood. Then he was shot in the neck and then hit by a grenade."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't think we can help him sir."

"What do you mean you can't help him?" Ahsoka looks up in shock. She covers her mouth and tries not to cry.

"Sir, it was a miracle that he survived the shot through the neck. After that grenade went off the impact of the explosion was enough to do him in. He hit a speeder sir. The only thing we can do is make him relaxed and comfortable until he dies. I'm sorry sir. I really am, but there is nothing we can do. He was a good man and will be missed, but he might as well be considered K.I.A sir. I'm sorry."

"If you really can't do anything to save him then I guess we have to except it. Thank you Kix." Kix salutes and leaves. Anakin looks at Ahsoka and sees she is crying. He just turns around and leaves.

When the ships get to the cruiser the men bring Rex out of the ship and the council sees Rex's lifeless body.

"Hmm strange this is."

"What do you mean master?"

"Obi wan, known Captain Rex for a long time have you?"

"Yes since the beginning of the clone wars."

"Then know how hard it is to kill him you would."

"Yes now I understand." The clones take his body to be prepared to have a funeral when Chief, Yoda, and Mace Windu walk into the room.

"Take it from here, we will." The clones salute and leave the room.

"Rex their gone." All of a sudden Rex sits up and then grunts.

"Finally. Do you know how hard it is to be dead? No? Well let me tell you it is extremely hard."

"I bet."

"Captain are you ready for this?"

"I am General Windu. Let's just hope this works."

"You will become a rouge SPARTAN. Which means you can't have contact with anyone but us."

"I know Chief."

"Let the process begin."

The funeral begins and everyone is quiet. Only two people speak on Rex's behalf. First is Cody.

"Rex and I went on many missions together. I learned that he was a tough soldier and a great friend. Rex always tried to protect his fellow soldiers and his commanding officers. I wish he was still able to fight but at least he's finally at rest." After a few minutes Fives goes up to talk.

"Ah, well I've only been on a few missions with Rex but I was around him long enough to know that he was the best captain in the G.A.R. He always followed an order unless it was unnecessary, or suicidal. Rex was definitely the bravest clone in the 501st and will always be the best brother." Everyone sits in silence as they burn Rex's body like they would if he were a jedi.

The funeral lasted about fifteen minutes. Cody walks to the mess hall with Barriss and Ahsoka. He stops and the both of them stop.

"Okay we all know Rex can't actually be dead."

"Cody we watched as his body was burned."

"It easily could have been a regular body."

"Well it wasn't. I watched them load him and his armor on that lift and watched them cover his body. He's dead." Cody looks down and then just walks into the mess hall where he sees something no one wants to see. Chief is hiding behind an overturned table and another person is shooting at him. Cody runs over to Chief and picks up a gun.

"Chief what is going on?" He pops up and fires at the shooter.

"That is a rouge SPARTAN. He's been hunting the others for a while."

"Well who is he?"

"SPARTAN-119, a.k.a the Shadow."

"Well how did he get on here?"

"When we left the planet. He hid himself on the ship."

"Well let's... Hey where did he go?"

"Right behind you." Shadow punches Cody and kicks Chief out of the way. He starts running and Barriss and Ahsoka stop him when they ignite their lightsabers.

"Move children and I'll spare your lives." Neither of them move and Shadow takes out an energy sword and ignites it.

"Fine then. Have it you way." Before anyone can attack, Chief calls out.

"Let him leave. He'll just kill you both." As the both of them are looking at Chief, Shadow takes the opportunity and slams his hand into Ahsoka's shoulder and trips Barriss.

"Your lucky." With that Shadow leaves and the girls just look around.

When Shadow hits the planet surface he is met with a Covenant patrol.

"I want to see your leaders." The covenant patrol takes him to the center and Shadow looks around.

"Are you the leader of the Covenant?"

"I am the commanding officer here."

"Good I have some info on your enemy. I'll give it to you if you help me."

**A/N okay so I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
